Effacé
by SoleilBreton
Summary: OS. En visite dans une bourgade reculée de Vanaheim, Heimdall rencontre Loki, supposément mort. Mais Loki n'a plus aucun souvenir et travaille dans une auberge sous le nom de Sœhl. Heimdall se charge de le surveiller, mais tombe très vite sous son charme.


_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je reviens avec un autre Loki/Heimdall (j'aime ce pairing en ce moment), très fluffy.**_

 _ **[TW : mention de torture et de viol]**_

 _ **J'ai écris ce texte en deux jours, et je l'ai à peine relu pour une petite correction, donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il reste des coquilles orthographiques (vous pouvez me les pointer en review, pour une future correction plus approfondie !)**_

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

* * *

 _Effacé :_

La première sensation ressentie fut le soulagement mêlé de plaisir d'enfin rentrer chez soi. Après de longs mois sur Midgard, Thor rentrait au Royaume Eternel.

La deuxième sensation ressentie fut l'étonnement. Surprise de voir une femme inconnue à la place d'Heimdall dans l'habitacle du Bifröst.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Thor en guise de bonjour.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, mon Prince. Je suis la Valkyrie Lagertha. Le Roi vous attend. »

Elle ponctua ses paroles par un salut rigide de la tête. Sa posture ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Heimdall, mais son armure était différente, argent et non or, moins ornée, plus usée également. Finalement, Thor la remit, se souvenant de sa forte carrure sur de nombreux champs de bataille. Elle ne portait pas son casque caractéristique, c'était pourquoi il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître.

« Tu es la guerrière à tête de loup.

\- Et désormais la nouvelle Gardienne. Allez mon Prince, le Roi est impatient. »

Thor décida de ne pas poser plus de questions et s'envola. Mais son esprit gambergeait. Quand il avait quitté Asgard, après la défaite de Malekith et de ses Dökkálfar, c'était un garde qui avait actionné le Bifröst. Heimdall avait alors été arrêté pour trahison. Mais Thor n'avait pas pensé qu'Odin lui en tiendrait autant rigueur, pas après avoir admis qu'il s'était leurré. Mais si Heimdall n'était pas revenu dans les bonnes grâces du Père-de-Tout-Chose, alors cela lui faisait craindre le pire pour ses amis.

Il atterrit sur l'une des terrasses du Palais, sous l'œil impassible des Einherjars. Les reconstructions étaient bien entamées et quand il entra dans la Salle du Trône, il n'y avait presque plus de traces des destructions qu'il avait en grande partie causées.

Odin se tenait debout devant le trône, l'air aussi sévère que d'accoutumée. Thor posa un genou en terre et un poing sur son cœur. Le bruit sourd que fit Mjöllnir contre le sol résonna dans la pièce immense et vide.

« Il est bon de vous revoir Père, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Le plaisir est partagé mon fils, répondit Odin en descendant de l'estrade dorée. Malheureusement, j'ai quelques nouvelles déplaisantes.

\- Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec l'absence d'Heimdall à l'observatoire ?

\- Heimdall ? Non. Il a simplement souhaité laisser sa place. Je ne l'en ai pas empêché. Pas après ses faux pas, que d'aucun aurait qualifié de haute trahison. Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec Heimdall. Il s'agit de ta précédente décision de laisser le trône pour retourner sur Midgard. L'homme qui t'a donné sa bénédiction n'était pas moi. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Thor pour appréhender toutes les implications d'une telle déclaration.

« Qui ?

\- Qui à ton avis ? cingla Odin. Loki !

\- Impossible. Loki est mort.

\- Loki t'a fait croire à sa mort pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il m'a plongé dans le Sommeil pendant plusieurs semaines et quand je me suis réveillé, il était parti. J'ignore quel était son objectif, mais visiblement il l'a remplis, et cela m'inquiète. »

Thor resta silencieux. Ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient en lui avec la violence d'un orage.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il l'air sombre. Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi partir s'il désirait autant le trône ? Pourquoi ne pas vous laisser dans le Sommeil, ou même vous tuer ?

\- Je pense qu'il avait besoin d'un privilège que seule la couronne confère avant de disparaître, admit Odin. J'ai retrouvé une multitude de notes et j'ai une idée sur ses manigances, mais là encore de nombreuses questions se posent.

\- Dites-moi, le pressa Thor.

\- Il avait besoin de la magie de Gungnir pour un sortilège précis. Un sortilège d'effacement. Maintenant, il faut trouver ce qu'il voulait effacer. »

Sœhl rangeait les verres fraîchement lavés sous le comptoir. La patronne de l'Auberge Vegrkross, Dame Auga, était pointilleuse sur l'hygiène. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Vegrkross était l'Auberge la plus réputée de la région. Ils étaient loin de la capitale, pourtant, les Seigneurs Vanir n'hésitaient pas une seconde avant de s'y arrêter pour une nuit ou pour un séjour plus long. Sœhl était content d'y travailler, et obéissait bien volontiers à la patronne.

C'était la fin de la journée. Les clients finissaient leurs repas, Thjofr, l'autre employée de Dame Auga, rangeait la salle et passait le balai, pendant que leur employeuse faisait les comptes de la journée. On entendait la pluie et le vent au dehors, et chacun savourait d'être au chaud alors que l'hiver s'installait petit à petit dans la vallée de Dalr.

On avait expliqué à Sœhl à son arrivée, que la vallée, enfermée au milieu des montagnes, était coupée du reste de Vanaheim pendant l'hiver, le seul accès étant enseveli sous la neige. Les prochaines semaines seraient décisives. On attendait encore quelques caravanes de réapprovisionnement, puis, Dalr serait isolée pendant trois longs mois.

Enfin, le dernier client rejoignit sa chambre et les deux employés purent rejoindre le petit pavillon à proximité de l'auberge où ils logeaient. Le bâtiment était divisé en deux, si bien que les deux employés avaient leur propre logement personnel. C'était un des avantages à travailler pour Dame Auga. Elle les logeait dans un endroit tout à fait confortable, pourvoyait à leur subsistance, et les payait suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se vêtir, se chauffer et avoir quelques hobbies.

Sœhl n'était employé que depuis quelques mois. En fait, c'était Dame Auga elle-même qui l'avait trouvé errant sur sa propriété. Sœhl ne se souvenait de rien avant cet événement. Il s'était juste réveillé au milieu des bois un jour d'été, avec une lettre et deux bracelets de bronze autour des poignets. La lettre était écrite par lui-même, expliquant qu'il s'appelait Sœhl, qu'il s'était volontairement effacé la mémoire, et qu'au grand jamais il ne devait tenter de la récupérer. Il informait aussi que les bracelets étaient là pour que les personnes à sa poursuite ne puissent pas le retrouver grâce à des moyens magiques. Il se souhaitait bonne chance, et c'était tout.

Au départ, Sœhl s'était senti frustré. La curiosité était forte, très forte, si bien qu'il avait commencé à chercher des indices. D'abord, il avait vérifié que l'écriture de la lettre était bien la sienne. Elle l'était. Alors il avait cherché ailleurs. Il avait détaillé les bracelets de bronze, reconnaissant chaque rune gravée. Il s'agissait bien de sortilège de dissimulation. Mais pour se protéger de qui ? Il avait observé ses habits. Ni riches, ni pauvres, plutôt simples, encore une impasse.

Il avait longuement médité, fouillant sa mémoire pour retrouver des souvenirs, même sans importance. Mais rien. Son esprit n'était pas vide, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il était plein de savoirs, de connaissances et de savoir-faire. Mais aucun souvenir. Il savait se battre, mais ignorait comment il avait appris. Il savait manipuler la magie, mais ignorait qui avaient été ses Maîtres. Il connaissait l'histoire d'Yggdrasil, mais il ignorait qui la lui avait racontée.

Il avait erré pendant deux jours, perdus dans les bois, jusqu'à tomber sur une femme à la forte carrure qui tirait un charriot de bûches et de branches. Il avait alors naturellement proposé son aide. La femme s'était présentée comme étant Dame Auga Snordottir, aubergiste, et après quelques instants de discussion, elle avait proposé à Sœhl de rejoindre son auberge, au moins pour se sustenter. Il n'était plus reparti.

Sa quête de mémoire s'était brutalement arrêté le soir-même, alors qu'il découvrait son corps en se déshabillant. Les cicatrices qui le couvraient étaient trop nombreuses pour être seulement dues à des batailles, trop précises pour être involontaires, trop bien situées. Torture. Le mot avait à peine effleuré son esprit qu'il se glaçait d'épouvante. Non, non. Si c'était ces souvenirs-là qu'il fuyait, alors soit, il ne voulait pas se les remémorer. L'effeuillage finit, il avait détaillé son corps, une boule d'horreur logée dans sa gorge. Couteaux, fouets, pointes, et d'autres avaient laissé des marques éternelles dans sa chair et sur sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était les traces d'une ignominie plus insoutenable que la torture. Si profondes que Sœhl remercia son lui d'avant pour lui avoir effacé la mémoire.

Il ne voulait plus savoir. A aucun prix.

Il s'en était ouvert un peu à sa patronne, qui était impressionnante, mais dotée d'une oreille compréhensive. Depuis, il vivait à l'auberge. Les habitants de la région l'avait vite adopté, et il été désormais connu pour sa gentillesse et sa bonne volonté. Il avait quelques talents de guérisseur, et suppléait à cette tâche quand le besoin se faisait sentir, en cas de blessure, de maladie ou même d'accouchement. Il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il était sinon heureux, au moins serein.

Ce n'était que la première neige de l'année, et pourtant elle tombait déjà dru, recouvrant le sol, les plantes, les arbres, et se déposant inlassablement sur les capes et les fourrures.

Heimdall se secoua, alors que les dirigeants de la caravane poussaient bêtes et hommes à avancer plus vite, afin de ne pas être entravés puis bloqués par la neige. Marchant à côté de l'ancien Gardien, Hogun sourit.

« Quand on est habitué à l'éternel été d'Asgard, le premier hiver est un supplice, dit-il.

\- Il y a une nette différence il est vrai, entre le Voir, et le vivre, acquiesça Heimdall. La route est-elle encore longue ?

\- Non, répondit un manadier qui tenait une des énormes bêtes par sa longe. Encore moins d'une heure de marche. Peut-être un peu plus à cause de la neige. »

Il y eut un hurlement de loup dans le lointain, ce qui le fit se tendre. Les bêtes de somme piaffèrent de nervosité.

« Les loups n'attaqueront pas, dit Hogun. L'hiver est jeune, et nous sommes nombreux. J'ai plus d'appréhension concernant les bandits que pour une possible meute. Nous sommes la dernière caravane pour Darl, donc la dernière opportunité pour les voleurs avant le retour du printemps. Chaque année, c'est ce convoi en particulier qui est attaqué. »

Et c'était pourquoi de nombreux soldats et guerriers les accompagnaient. Beaucoup étaient originaires de Darl et rentraient pour l'hiver dans leurs familles, mais certains étaient en quête d'un peu d'aventure, et offraient leur protection en échange de quelques pièces d'or.

Après plus de deux millénaires à scruter les Neuf Royaumes, Heimdall avait décidé de les visiter, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la Garde à sa charge. Il s'était décidé à commencer par Vanaheim, le monde natal de feue la Reine. Il y avait retrouvé Hogun, grand Seigneur et Protecteur du Royaume. Il avait pu ainsi lui donner des nouvelles du Palais, le départ de Thor pour Midgard, la fatigue évidente du Roi, l'emprisonnement bref de ses amis.

Il avait passé tout l'été et l'automne à la capitale, puis Hogun lui avait parlé de cette caravane qui partait réapprovisionner une vallée reculée, coincée au pied d'une chaîne de montagnes en forme de croissant de lune. Heimdall avait accepté d'y participer voulant s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans les terres, et s'éloigner du faste de la grande ville.

Le voyage n'était pas très long, un jour entier dans une nacelle flottante, puis, le paysage ne permettait plus l'utilisation d'un si gros véhicule, alors la dernière journée se faisait à pied ou en chariots, tirés par des bêtes de somme.

Ils avaient déjà dû se battre contre un groupe d'une douzaine de bandits, facilement écartés de leur chemin, et la fatigue se faisait sentir, tandis que le froid se faisait plus mordant et vicieux. C'était dangereux, car les bandits eux, n'avaient pas l'inconvénient d'une longue marche derrière eux.

Néanmoins, pendant le reste du chemin, il n'y eut pas d'autre mauvaise surprise. Peut-être étaient-ils suffisamment nombreux pour dissuader toute tentative d'attaque. Toujours étant qu'ils arrivèrent dans le village de Darl épuisés, mais entiers. Heimdall fut dirigé par Hogun vers l'auberge du village, pendant que les habitants et les manadiers déchargeaient les bêtes.

L'auberge était un grand bâtiment de pierres un peu à l'écart du village, accompagné de deux autres maisons plus petites, et une écurie. L'endroit était selon Hogun, d'excellente qualité. On y buvait et mangeait bien, et les chambres étaient chaudes et confortables.

Une grande partie des voyageurs se retrouvèrent à l'auberge, pour manger, dormir, avant de repartir dès le lendemain matin. Chacun espérait que la neige ne couperait pas la voie, pas si tôt dans l'hiver. Contrairement à eux, Hogun restait dans la petite bourgade où il avait de la famille, pendant toute la saison, et Heimdall s'était laissé convaincre de faire de même. Les montagnes étaient magnifiques sous la neige, et il n'existait pas paysage plus enchanteur que celui-là selon Hogun.

Il s'assirent à une table libre, dans un coin, non loin d'une immense cheminée où cuisait à la broche un énorme griss, qui serait partagé comme plat du jour.

« Seigneur Hogun ! S'exclama une femme à la carrure de Valkyrie en s'approchant de leur table. Cela fait bien une décennie que nous ne vous avions plus vu à Darl ! C'est Dame Magda qui va être contente.

\- Je la rejoins bientôt, le temps de nous sustenter, et de ne pas froisser mon ami, répondit Hogun. Dame Auga, je vous présente le Seigneur Heimdall, ancien Gardien du Bifröst, qui va rester pendant la saison.

\- Je vais vous préparer une chambre, mon Seigneur, répondit Dame Auga en s'inclinant respectueusement. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Deux bières et deux plats du jour, répondit Hogun.

\- Sœhl ! Deux bières et deux plats du jour pour la table trois ! Ce sont des Seigneurs, tu me les sers en priorité ! »

Heimdall jeta un œil amusé à son ami.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici, dit-il simplement.

\- Dame Auga est un sacré personnage. Elle tient son affaire d'une main sûre et ses employés sont toujours polis. Elle n'hésite pas non plus à dire ses quatre vérités à un client qui dépasse les bornes. »

A ce moment-là, un serveur arriva avec deux chopes de bières dégoulinantes de condensation et de mousse blanche.

« Voilà deux bières mes Seigneurs, dit le serveur en s'essuyant les mains sur un tablier noir. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Heimdall et Hogun ne répondirent rien et pour cause, la surprise les avait rendu muets. Le serveur s'en fut vaquer à ses occupations, alors que les deux Seigneurs arrivaient difficilement à comprendre ce qui arrivait. L'homme qui venait de les servir ressemblait trait pour trait au défunt Prince Loki Odinson, avait la voix du défunt Prince Loki Odinson, et la démarche du défunt Prince Loki Odinson.

« Cela pourrait-il être un sosie ? demanda Hogun incertain.

\- Impossible. Pas à ce niveau de ressemblance, répondit Heimdall. Et il porte son emprunte magique.

\- Il nous a appelé 'mes Seigneurs', souffla le guerrier estomaqué. Il est employé dans une auberge. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

Ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leur regard de ce serveur qui slalomait entre les tables pour apporter les commandes des uns et des autres, toujours avec un sourire chaleureux, et un petit mot pour chacun. Les habitués semblaient bien le connaître.

Quelques instants plus tard, le serveur/Loki revint avec deux assiettes grandes, pleines et fumantes, dans lesquelles on avait déposé les meilleurs morceaux du griss rôti, ainsi que des légumes en sauce. Cette fois, les deux Seigneurs remercièrent l'employé, qui leur promit une nouvelle tournée de bière dès que les leurs seraient finies.

« C'est définitivement étrange, conclut Heimdall. As-tu remarqué les bracelets à ses poignets ? Ce sont des bracelets de dissimulation, qui le cache à ma Vue, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de nous reconnaître, et n'a pas cherché à les cacher. Il n'est pas tendu, et as-tu vu son sourire ?

\- Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi. Il a l'air à sa place, heureux. Serein. Dame Auga ! Un mot s'il vous plaît !

\- Une petite seconde mon Seigneur, répondit la patronne les bras chargés de plats qu'elle distribuait. Vous vouliez quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Votre serveur, il est nouveau ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu à Darl.

\- Il est arrivé chez nous un peu avant l'été, renseigna Dame Auga. »

Elle prit une pause, semblant réfléchir à quoi leur dire exactement.

« Bon, décida-t-elle. Je vous le dis parce que vous allez rester une saison, et il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez le seul à l'ignorer. Sœhl a la mémoire blanche. Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il était avant d'arriver ici, à Darl. Et il ne veut pas savoir. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Visiblement, l'aubergiste avait les intérêts de son employé à cœur, et Heimdall avait la sourde impression qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les mettre tous deux dehors s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, Seigneurs ou pas Seigneurs.

« Très bien, fit-elle après qu'ils eurent hoché la tête. Je peux vous proposer un excellent kaka pour le dessert, à la confiture d'hafri. »

La discussion fut close, en tout cas, pour Dame Auga.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hogun. Il faut prévenir le Roi. Et Thor.

\- Non. Pour le moment, nous ne faisons rien. Nous ne savons pas quelles forces sont en jeu, ni quel est l'objectif de Loki, chuchota Heimdall. Observons, menons une petite enquête discrète, et avisons, avant de prévenir la couronne. »

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé qu'Heimdall garderait un œil sur Loki, pendant que Hogun rendrait visite à sa famille.

L'aubergiste avait installé Heimdall dans la chambre la plus haute du bâtiment, au quatrième étage, qui avait une vue magnifique sur le village et les montagnes enneigées. Le soleil se levait à peine, et caressait de ses rayons rosés la neige peu épaisse qui scintillait doucement. Hogun avait eu raison, le paysage était enchanteur.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement du côté des petites maisons non loin. Un homme en sortit, et Heimdall n'avait pas besoin de sa Vue pour reconnaître Loki. Intrigué, il suivit le jeune homme des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer. Le Prince clandestin se dirigea vers une dépendance et s'installa à la porte, assis sur un tabouret de bois, un outil à la main. Il agita le poignet et une bûche sortit tranquillement du petit baraquement.

Très intrigué, Heimdall décida de descendre pour le rejoindre. Il s'habilla chaudement, mais cela n'empêcha pas de ressentir désagréablement la différence de température. Ses chaussures faisaient crisser la neige, si bien que Loki l'entendit arriver de loin.

« Bonjour, mon Seigneur, salua-t-il. Vous m'avez l'air frigorifié malgré l'épaisseur de vos vêtements, continua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle qui était plus proche de ce qu'Heimdall connaissait. Venez-vous asseoir ici, vous y serez à l'abri du vent.

\- Merci, dit Heimdall qui arrêta de frissonner désormais que l'air ne cherchait plus à pénétrer le moindre interstice de ses habits. Que faites-vous ?

\- J'enchante les bûches pour qu'elles brûlent plus longtemps, expliqua Loki qui gravait des runes. Les Nornes savent qu'une auberge comme celle-ci consomme beaucoup de bois de chauffage. Au fait, je m'appelle Sœhl.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Heimdall. »

La surprise totale et non feinte qui s'afficha sur le visage de Loki avait presque quelque chose de comique.

« Vous êtes le Seigneur Heimdall ? Le Gardien du Pont-Arc-en-Ciel ? Je suis si honoré mon Seigneur. »

Ses balbutiements et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues étaient tout à fait authentiques, ce qui conforta Heimdall dans sa première idée. Loki ne savait absolument pas qui il avait en face de lui. Et s'il avait oublié l'un des protagonistes les plus importants de sa propre histoire, alors qu'avait-il oublié d'autre ?

« Ne soyez pas si gêné, rit doucement Heimdall.

\- C'est que vous êtes une légende vivante, à la hauteur du Prince Thor, et tellement plus sage dans les histoires. J'avoue que je ne vous imaginais pas comme cela.

\- Et comment m'imaginiez-vous ? demanda l'ancien Gardien curieux.

\- Moins beau. Oh, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! »

Le Prince qui s'ignorait piqua un fard monstrueux mais son regard n'était pas fuyant, comme s'il ne regrettait pas vraiment ses paroles, ce qui le rendait tout à fait séduisant. Néanmoins, l'aveu avait un côté dérangeant. S'ils n'avaient pas eu un aussi lourd passif derrière eux, auraient-ils joué le jeu de la séduction ?

« Je suis bien aise d'entendre cela dans la bouche d'un aussi charmant jeune homme, répondit Heimdall. »

Le sourire de Loki était victorieux, mais dénué de la moindre malice. Cela lui donnait l'air plus jeune que son millénaire d'existence. Mais c'était aussi la preuve que son précédent aveu n'était pas si spontané que cela. Heimdall se rendit compte qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil du jeune homme, ce qui était tout à fait incongru. Et déroutant. Et c'était peut-être un peu malsain pour lui de répondre à la tentative de fraternisation de l'autre.

Car si Loki n'avait plus aucun souvenir de lui, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait vu le Prince grandir, puis mûrir, passant d'un jeune garçon espiègle et plein de vie, à un homme sombre et jaloux. Il se souvenait des bêtises de l'enfant curieux qui voulait tout voir et tout connaître. Il retrouvait cette enfant dans ce nouveau Loki, ce Loki apaisé, plus ouvert.

« Mais j'y pense ! S'exclama le Prince qui s'ignorait. Vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner ! Quel hôte je fais ! Si Dame Auga en entend parler, elle me tapera sur les doigts.

\- Je tiendrai ma langue, promis, dit Heimdall amusé. Mais n'avez-vous pas encore du travail ?

\- Les bûches peuvent attendre, l'estomac d'un guerrier beaucoup moins. »

Heimdall était véritablement charmé par la personnalité du jeune homme. La salle à manger de l'auberge était encore vide à cette heure matinale. Loki ralluma le feu dans la cheminée, avant de préparer le repas.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il en déposant du kacha sucré, une conserve de fruits et un carafon d'infusion tonifiante sur la table. Je n'ai pas encore mangé non plus. »

L'ancien Gardien accepta de bon cœur, et ils partagèrent les denrées mises sur la table.

« Dame Auga a laissé entendre que vous étiez sans mémoire, hasarda Heimdall au détour de la conversation. »

Aussitôt, Loki prit un air plus triste.

« C'est vrai, répondit-il. Mais cela me va. Je ne souhaite pas récupérer mes souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Tout porte à croire que je me suis effacé la mémoire moi-même. Et les quelques indices que j'ai laissé ne m'engagent pas à la retrouver. »

Heimdall resta sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Loki, Prince d'Asgard, Dieu du Chaos et de la Ruse, Mage accompli, aurait préféré effacer ses souvenirs plutôt que de continuer sa vie. L'ancien Gardien connaissait très bien Thor, et il était prêt à parier que le futur Roi aurait réhabilité son frère, si celui-ci s'était tenu tranquille seulement quelques années. En bon manipulateur, Loki devait le savoir également. Alors pourquoi une telle décision ?

« Je vois que vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu me pousser à faire une chose pareille, sourit pauvrement Loki. Je pense que j'étais dans un tel état de détresse que c'était la seule solution qui ne conduisait pas à ma mort. »

Dans la journée, Heimdall répéta sa conversation avec Loki à Hogun. Autant atterrés l'un que l'autre, ils décidèrent de ne pas informer Asgard.

Sœhl passa une main avide sur la peau chaude et un peu sèche du biceps d'Heimdall. Son cœur battait à lui rompre les côtes. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il partageait un moment aussi intime avec un aussi grand Seigneur, un Ase dont le nom était une légende, connue de tous et toutes, et dont les exploits faisaient briller les yeux des enfants. Il ne pouvait croire que cet homme l'écoutait avec respect depuis son arrivée à Darl, qu'il éprouvait peut-être la même chose que lui entre ses bras.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Heimdall était déjà torse nu, et brûlant sous ses doigts, mais lui rechignait à dévoiler la moindre parcelle de peau. Qu'allait-il dire à la vue de son corps meurtri et déformé ? Qu'allait être sa réaction face aux marques de ses cuisses, de ses fesses qui ne laissaient aucune équivoque ? Allait-il fuir ? Allait-il le plaindre ? Sœhl ne l'imaginait pas se moquer de lui, mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, c'était peu pour juger quelqu'un.

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, finit par dire Heimdall devant la nervosité de l'homme sur ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Sœhl.

\- Que se cache-t-il sous ses vêtements que tu as peur de dévoiler ? demanda-t-il en embrassant l'arête de sa mâchoire. »

Sœhl poussa un soupir d'extase quand les lèvres se posèrent de multiples fois sur la peau tendre et sensible de son cou, l'excitant encore davantage.

« Heimdall, dit-il en trouvant la force de le repousser doucement. Tu te souviens quand je te disais que des indices me dissuadaient de retrouver mes souvenirs ? Ce sont des stigmates, à même ma chair.

\- Et tu as peur de me dégoûter, comprit Heimdall. Sœhl, je suis un guerrier. J'ai vu de nombreuses blessures au cours de ma vie. »

Sœhl eut un sourire tremblottant. Ce n'était pas ce genre de meurtrissure qui déformait sa chair. Néanmoins, il laissa son amant glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements pour les enlever. Ils étaient tous les deux torse nu désormais, et Heimdall l'embrassait à perdre haleine, faisant courir ses mains chaudes et calleuses sur la peau froide de son dos. Il dessinait méticuleusement chaque cicatrice, dans des arabesques ardentes, faisant soupirer Sœhl contre sa bouche.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller, debout près du lit. Leurs érections se touchaient et c'était délicieux. Mais les mains d'Heimdall se posèrent sur les cicatrices de ses cuisses, l'écartement de ses doigts correspondant parfaitement à ce qui l'avait entaillé. Il regarda les doigts noirs posés sur les cicatrices blanches et cela remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Son amant retira ses mains et prit son visage en coupe. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui sourit.

« Je voudrais que tu me prennes, dit-il et les hésitations de Sœhl s'évanouirent. »

Il pouvait faire ça. Il voulait faire ça.

Quand l'orgasme faucha ses forces, il se dit qu'Heimdall était peut-être juste fait pour lui.

Quand Hogun avait compris que Loki et Heimdall se tournaient autour, il n'avait rien dit. Quand il avait compris qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte, il avait émis un désaccord faible, mais néanmoins présent. Quand il avait compris que les deux hommes s'attachaient l'un à l'autre, il avait pris son ami à part pour lui parler.

« Tu lui mens, avait-il asséné.

\- Il ne veut pas savoir, s'était défendu Heimdall. Et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

\- Tu fais pire. Tu lui fais miroiter un futur alors que tu partiras au printemps. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Heimdall.

\- Tu l'aimes, en conclut froidement Hogun.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul. Assume maintenant.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire. »

Sœhl regardait par la fenêtre les flocons tomber doucement. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Son amant remua dans le lit qu'ils partageait depuis deux mois, et se réveilla.

« Tu ne dors pas, remarqua Heimdall la voix assourdie par le sommeil. »

Sœhl ne bougea pas, restant à la fenêtre.

« Nous nous connaissions, avant. »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était le fruit de longues semaines d'observations et de réflexions. Il entendit Heimdall soupirer et se lever. L'Ase avait une carrure plus imposante que la sienne, et des muscles lourds et développés, là où Sœhl était plus mince et nerveux. Son amant plaqua son torse contre son dos, et l'étreignit tendrement.

« Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? »

La voix grave d'Heimdall toute proche de son oreille le fit frissonner agréablement. Il s'appuya contre le torse chaud, la tête retombant sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais que faire de ça.

\- Comment as-tu compris ?

\- Par des petites choses. Tu parles de certaines personnes comme si je les connaissais, puis tu te rattrapes. Parfois, tu butes sur mon nom, surtout quand on fait l'amour. Et le Seigneur Hogun semble désapprouver notre relation, sans que ce soit une raison de condition sociale.

\- Sœhl, regarde-moi. Je t'aime. Mes sentiments sont peut-être influencés par qui tu étais, mais c'est qui tu es maintenant que j'aime. Ta personnalité n'a pas complètement changé. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es moins sombre, moins torturé, plus ouvert, plus jovial. La personne que tu étais ne se serais jamais laissée approchée, et n'aurait jamais partagé ses peurs, ses doutes. Toi, tu m'as fait confiance, tu m'as montré tes cicatrices, tu as épanché tes doutes. C'est de cette personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Pas celui que tu étais avant. De toi. De Sœhl. Le serveur qui travaille dur toute la journée pour venir à la nuit tombée partager mon lit. Celui qui est intarissable sur les sujets qui le passionnent. »

Sœhl se retourna et se fondit dans l'étreinte.

« J'ai peur de qui j'étais, souffla-t-il. Etais-je si mauvais ?

\- Tu as fait des erreurs. Tu t'es enfoncé dans la noirceur. Mais non, tu n'étais pas mauvais. Si tu avais été mauvais, tu ne serais pas une si belle personne aujourd'hui. »

La nouvelle, colportée par les corbeaux d'Odin Huginn et Muninn, ravit le village assoupi au sein de l'hiver. Le couronnement du Prince Thor aura lieu au printemps, annonça-t-on dans tous les Royaumes alliés d'Asgard. Bien entendu, Hogun reçut une lettre signée de Thor lui-même pour l'inviter à son couronnement, en tant que frère d'arme et ami. Evidemment Heimdall devait s'y rendre également.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi à Asgard pour le couronnement de Thor ? Demanda-t-il à Loki. »

Celui-ci hésita.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

L'hiver vieillissait, et d'ici quelques semaines, la route serait de nouveau praticable. Heimdall espérait que d'ici là, il arriverait à convaincre Loki de faire quelques pas vers l'acceptation de son passé.

« Moi aussi j'ai le sens de l'observation tu sais ? »

Le jeune homme courba l'échine, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il vaquait aux occupations de l'auberge, nettoyant la vaisselle du repas de midi.

« Je sais que tes bracelets ne sont pas là uniquement pour te dissimuler au reste des Mondes, mais aussi à toi-même. Tu n'as pas effacé ta mémoire, tu l'as bloquée. Je sais aussi que tu as depuis longtemps déduis qui tu étais. Tu t'es laissé une porte de sortie, il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir le courage de la prendre.

\- Je ne veux pas redevenir celui d'avant, murmura Loki en suspendant ses gestes au-dessus du baquet d'eau savonneuse. Je suis Sœhl, et je n'ai pas d'histoire. Ça me va très bien comme ça.

\- Tout le monde a une histoire Sœhl. Un jour, tu seras prêt à l'accepter. »

Loki reprit son travail sans rien ajouter. Ses épaules étaient toujours crispées. Heimdall s'avança pour les masser délicatement. Il savait que son amant ne pouvait résister quand il murmurait à son oreille, alors il se pencha.

« Si tu viens avec moi à Asgard, tu pourrais loger chez moi. Plus de travail harassant la journée. Juste toi et moi. Et de nombreuses pièces à explorer. »

Heimdall descendit une main aventureuse vers l'entrejambe de son amant. Le tissu de son pantalon n'était pas si épais, et il pouvait déjà le sentir grossir sous ses caresses.

« Je travaille, haleta Loki. Si Auga nous surprenait ? Ou Thjofr ?

\- Elles ne sont pas là, et tu le sais très bien. »

Il tira un gémissement parfaitement excitant de la bouche du jeune homme qui avança les hanches pour un peu plus de contact. Heimdall colla son propre bassin contre les fesses de Loki, sa propre érection déjà bien tendue. Il défit les liens du pantalon de toile gris et se saisit plus amplement du sexe de son amant, se frotta plus durement contre le postérieur désormais tendu dans une aguichante cambrure. En quelques gestes, il prépara l'anus de Loki, et plongea en lui. Il suça le lobe de son oreille, qu'il savait sensible et entama de lents va-et-vient. Loki accompagna le mouvement, le rendant profond, plus rapide. Leurs cris d'extase résonnaient contre la faïence qui tapissait la cuisine quasi-déserte.

Durant leurs ébats, Heimdall évitait de mordre ou de griffer son amant, ne voulant pas marquer sa peau déjà trop abîmée. Il voulait que Loki associe le sexe ensemble à la tendresse et à l'amour, pas à une quelconque forme de douleur. Il ne voulait pas réveiller des démons enfouis profondément.

Il jouit en lui murmurant son amour, des 'je t'aime' psalmodiés comme une incantation. Il masturba plus vite le sexe entre ses doigts, jusqu'à l'humidité de l'orgasme, jusqu'à la mollesse des voiles de la volupté. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et d'un geste faussement nonchalant, Loki nettoya les dégâts.

« J'y réfléchirai, dit-il simplement en reprenant la vaisselle. »

Sœhl avait accepté finalement, et dès le début de la fonte des neiges, Heimdall et lui avaient quitté Darl. Hogun était reparti à Asgard, retrouver ses amis, promettant au couple de ne rien dire. Sœhl avait remercié Dame Auga pour sa gentillesse, promettant de revenir, comme client cette fois.

Ils logeaient provisoirement dans un hôtel de la Capitale du Vanaheim, le temps de préparer leur retour.

Dans leur chambre, Sœhl était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Je ne peux pas, répétait-il en serrant ses poignets d'angoisse. Je ne peux pas. Je me suis effacé la mémoire pour une bonne raison, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

Heimdall, qui le regardait s'agiter, assis sur le lit, l'attrapa par le poignet, et doucement, le conduisit à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu ne reviens pas en arrière, assura-t-il en lui prenant les mains dans une poigne chaude. Tu n'effaceras pas ce que tu es devenu en un an. Tu n'effaceras pas complètement Sœhl. Il est une partie de toi maintenant. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais que tu parviendras à être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'aimer parce que tu vas retrouver ton ancienne identité. »

Il fallut encore quelques temps de cajoleries pour que Sœhl accepte de faire le premier pas vers l'acceptation de son passé. Il posa un doigt irradiant de magie sur une petite rune de son bracelet, et celle-ci s'effaça.

« Alors ? demanda Heimdall. »

La sensation était étrange. C'était comme si il y avait une fuite dans son esprit, quelque chose qui coulait doucement, pour le remplir. Ce n'était ni brutal, ni douloureux, et il mit du temps à se rendre compte d'un quelconque changement.

« Mon nom est Loki, dit-il comme si c'était la première fois. Je suis Prince d'Asgard, fils adoptif du Roi Odin et de feu la Reine Frigga. J'ai un frère, le Prince Thor, qui sera couronné dans deux semaines. »

Heimdall lui sourit tendrement.

« Très honoré de te connaître Loki. »

Au dernier moment, Loki s'était rétracté. Il refusait de voir son père et son frère avant le couronnement. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'être officiellement réintroduit dans le cercle royal, alors qu'il ignorait encore tout de ce qui l'en avait écarté.

Les souvenirs revenaient très lentement, au fur et à mesure des runes effacées. Il se souvenait de choses éparses. Des bouts de son enfance, des jeux avec son frère. Mais aussi le fait qu'il était Jötunn. Qu'il était Dieu du Chaos et du Feu. Qu'il avait été marié. Et d'autres choses qui semblaient de pas avoir de liens entre elles.

Heimdall, qui faisait le lien entre Loki et sa famille, s'était résigné à demander de la patience à Thor, qui par nature, n'était pas très patient.

Loki se sentait déchiré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ainsi rompu tout contact avec sa famille, et c'était pour cela qu'il ne souhaitait pas se présenter devant eux. Il ne voulait pas présenter des excuses vides de sens. Mais d'un autre côté, il se languissait de la chaleur heureuse de son frère et de la sagesse de son père.

Il avait donc décidé d'assister au couronnement, dissimulé au milieu de la foule. Avec ses cheveux courts, et ses habits simples, il était sûr de ne pas être reconnu par quelqu'un du peuple. Tout le monde aurait les yeux tournés vers le lumineux Thor, et pas vers le sombre Loki. Cela amusait beaucoup Heimdall de voir Loki habillé de gris et de bleu. Même avec ses quelques souvenirs, il n'avait pu se résoudre à réendosser la couleur qui avait été la sienne pendant un millénaire.

Pour le couronnement, Heimdall lui avait fait faire des vêtements de meilleure qualité. Un pantalon de lin gris, muni d'une ceinture de cuir et de bronze, une chemise de soie bleu pastel, et une cape de laine doublée de soie d'un bleu sombre tirant sur le gris, tenue par une fibule délicate. De hautes bottes de cuir, de la même couleur que sa ceinture finissaient la tenue. Il ne pouvait pas être plus différent de celui qu'il était avant.

La foule en liesse ne lui accordait aucun intérêt, et Loki se sentait transporté par la bonne humeur ambiante. Des acclamations assourdissantes résonnèrent quand le Prince Thor entra dans l'immense salle du Trône. Jusqu'à l'estrade, s'étendait une haie d'honneur, formée par les Einherjars. Au pied de l'estrade, les grands Seigneurs et les invités du futur Roi applaudissaient. De ce que la rumeur disait, il y avait les frères et sœurs d'arme de Thor, d'Asgard et de Midgard.

La cérémonie de couronnement fut relativement simple. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose fit un discours, où il rappela les qualités pour faire un bon Roi, selon lui, puis il fit jurer fidélité à Thor. Il jura de protéger Asgard et ses habitants, de protéger Yggdrasil et ses peuples, quels qu'ils soient, il jura enfin de ne jamais trouver le repos tant que les ennemis de l'Arbre-Monde ne seraient pas vaincus. Puis Odin le couronna.

Loki n'avait pas pour projet de rester festoyer, de peur d'être reconnu. Il attendit donc derrière un pilier que la foule se fut un peu dispersée, pour ne pas être emporté par la marée populeuse. Il s'apprêtait à partir dans le sens inverse que le reste de la population, quand il entendit des voix.

« Je te dis que je l'ai vu, s'énervait quelqu'un.

\- Il est mort, Clint, répliqua une voix féminine. Thor nous a assuré qu'il était mort.

\- Ouais, ben, excuse-moi si j'y crois pas trop. Même en ayant vu son cadavre, je ne l'aurais pas complètement cru. »

Intrigué par la conversation, Loki resta derrière le pilier pour écouter. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il était directement concerné par ce qui était dit. Mais avant que les protagonistes n'aient pu continuer leur dispute, un homme surgit dans son champ de vision. L'homme était habillé de bien étrange manière qui fit dire à Loki qu'il n'était ni d'Asgard, ni de Vanaheim, ni même d'Alfheim, et qu'il devait par déduction être l'un des frères d'arme de Thor venant de Midgard.

« Cherchez plus les gars, je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama l'homme barbu. Alors Rodolphe, tu te caches pendant le couronnement de Thor ? »

Le midgardien, plutôt bel homme, portant une barbiche nette, était habillé de vêtements gris sombre, et portait un tissu rouge étrangement noué autour du cou. Il semblait plutôt fier de lui de l'avoir trouvé, mais devait de toute évidence se méprendre. Il ne s'appelait pas Rodolphe.

« Je suis Sœhl, dit-il pour se présenter afin qu'il n'y ait aucune équivoque.

\- Je vois bien que tu es seul, Rodolphe. On veut savoir ce que tu fous là. »

D'autres personnes, des femmes et des hommes, encore des midgardiens arrivèrent et Loki se sentit acculé.

« Non, riposta-t-il sur la défensive. Il y a méprise. Mon nom est Sœhl, pas Rodolphe. »

L'homme à la barbiche éclata de rire, pendant qu'un autre homme, blond aux cheveux courts, avança d'un pas agressif.

« Arrête de te foutre de nous ! C'est pas avec une pauvre coupe de cheveux que tu peux complètement passer pour quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Je vous assure, messieurs, qu'il s'agit là d'un malentendu, insista Loki. »

Une vague de soulagement le submergea quand il entendit la voix grave et profonde de son compagnon retentir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi importunez-vous mon compagnon, midgardiens ? »

Quelqu'un dans le groupe répéta le mot 'compagnon' visiblement étonné, et Loki profita de la diversion pour se placer à côté d'Heimdall.

Malheureusement, l'altercation avait été remarquée par les Einherjars, et deux d'entre eux revenaient avec le tout nouveau Roi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant la situation qui devait être singulière et difficilement compréhensible. Puis, il vit Loki et son visage s'éclaira.

Le jeune Prince, incertain sur la conduite à tenir, décida d'appliquer le protocole et s'inclina profondément.

« Majesté, salua-t-il sobrement. »

Il sentit qu'Heimdall faisait de même, ainsi que les midgardiens.

« Ne sois pas sot, Loki, déclara le Roi. Tu es mon frère, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi. »

Il était étrange de voir Gungnir à la main de Thor, et non dans celle d'Odin. Fugacement, Loki se demanda ce qu'était devenue Mjöllnir.

« Je pensais que tu ne serais pas là, dit encore Thor et Loki comprit qu'il était aussi incertain et hésitant que lui. »

Heimdall lui donna une légère poussée dans le dos, pour l'encourager à réagir.

« Je n'aurai manqué ton couronnement pour rien au monde, répondit-il.

\- Eh bien, la dernière fois, sourit Thor avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a déjà eu un couronnement ? s'étonna Loki. Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ils furent à nouveau interrompu par une nouvelle arrivée, celle d'Odin, qui marchait grâce à un grand bâton doré.

« Des erreurs furent faites, des paroles furent dites, et alors tu fus perdu pour nous, mais certains ici n'ont jamais cessé d'espérer ton retour, dit le Roi-Père. Bon retour, mon fils.

\- Merci, père, répondit Loki en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. »

Certes, le Roi-Père faisait preuve d'une grande retenue, mais Loki ne l'avait jamais connu autrement, et ses quelques mots de bienvenue était tout ce qu'il demandait.

« Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, marmonna le midgardien à la barbiche. Il s'est passé quoi avec Rodolphe ?

\- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à m'appeler ainsi ? s'énerva Loki.

\- A cause des cornes, répondit le midgardien avec un sourire entendu.

\- Quelles cornes ?

\- Celles du casque.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez midgardien.

\- J'm'appelle Tony Stark. Et je parle du casque à cornes que tu portais quand tu as attaqué New-York. »

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Attaqué quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. »

Il se tourna par réflexe vers Heimdall qui eut l'air désolé.

« New-York, l'une des plus grandes villes de la Terre, répondit le midgardien, Tony Stark, d'un air condescendant. Tu te rappelles pas de ça ?

\- Mes amis, tonna Thor pour couper court à la discussion. Venez avec moi, je vous expliquerai. Loki, je me doute que tu ne souhaites pas passer plus de temps en ces murs. Saches tout de même que je suis très content de t'avoir vu, et que tu peux d'ors et déjà te considérer à nouveau chez toi ici. Tes appartements non pas été touché, libre à toi de les investir à nouveau. Père, mes amis, nous allons laisser Loki et Heimdall rentrer chez eux. »

Il sembla prendre une décision soudainement et vint enlacer son frère qui n'hésita pas une seconde à lui rendre son étreinte.

« J'attends de solides explications, prévint le midgardien blond en suivant le groupe tout en n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard mauvais à Loki. »

Loki avait hésité, mais pas si longtemps. Les explications brèves d'Heimdall sur ses actions sur Midgard l'avaient atterré. C'était pourquoi il se présenta le lendemain matin devant les appartements des midgardiens. Les festivités du couronnement avaient duré tard dans la nuit. Il se doutait que les amis de Thor ne seraient pas tous en état d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, donc il se présenta avec une offrande, en quelque sorte : des potions revigorantes, parfaites pour les lendemains de fête.

Il fut introduit dans les quartiers réservés aux invités de marque. Trois d'entre eux étaient déjà réveillés et se levèrent précipitamment en le voyant entrer. Il y avait l'homme blond de la veille, un autre homme blond plus grand et une femme aux cheveux rouges. Le premier homme et la femme avaient mis la main à leur ceinture, là où devaient se trouver des armes.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion à cette heure matinale, salua Loki en déposant le coffret de potions sur une table. J'espérais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous avant votre départ pour Midgard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'homme blond agressivement.

\- Est-ce à vous que j'ai causé le plus de torts ? questionna simplement Loki. »

La femme sembla comprendre ce que voulait le Prince, car elle fit signe à l'autre homme de s'éclipser.

« Avant que vous partiez, ceci est pour vos amis, qui auront quelques séquelles du banquet d'hier, dit Loki en tendant le coffret. Ce sont des potions qui leur redonneront vigueur et entrain. Elles viennent tout droit du stock personnel de la Grande Guérisseuse elle-même.

\- Oh, euh, merci, dit le grand homme blond. Je suppose. »

Puis la femme attrapa son poignet, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour présenter des excuses, commença Loki.

\- Bien, rétorqua l'homme avec agressivité. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te pardonne.

\- En réalité je ne saurais même pas pourquoi je vous demanderais pardon, expliqua Loki sans se froisser.

\- Ouais, Thor a expliqué un truc comme quoi tu aurais plus de mémoire. Ou je ne sais quelles conneries.

\- Je récupère mes souvenirs lentement, continua Loki.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? grogna l'homme. Aucun souvenir de New-York ?

\- C'est une ville, c'est cela ? Non, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Je suis navré. »

L'homme grommela et se rassit sur un divan.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, mon nom est Clint Barton.

\- Honoré de vous connaître, Clint Barton, s'inclina Loki respectueusement.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, si c'est pas pour des excuses ?

\- Pour vous faire une promesse. Un jour, je retrouverai mes souvenirs, et je connaîtrai l'ampleur du mal que je vous ai fait subir. Alors je viendrai vous présenter mes excuses et vous proposer juste réparation. J'en fais le serment. »

Loki effaça une nouvelle rune de son bracelet droit. Comme d'habitude, il ne sentit aucune différence, et allait devoir attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir dire quels nouveaux souvenirs étaient apparus. Plus le temps passait, plus les bracelets se lissaient. Parfois, les souvenirs qui s'imposaient étaient trop violents, insoutenables, ignobles, et il fallait l'amour tranquille d'Heimdall, et la chaleur fraternelle de Thor pour l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau.

Parfois, il suffisait qu'Heimdall lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait _ce_ regard, pour que Loki sortent de sa mémoire, et se souvienne qu'il n'était plus seul désormais. Parfois, il se surprenait à vouloir tout détruire autour de lui, et cherchait un exutoire. Hogun s'était révélé très précieux dans ces moments, où il acceptait de se battre physiquement avec Loki pour le laisser extérioriser sa colère et sa rage. Puis, les autres amis de Thor s'étaient laissés convaincre de prendre le relai de temps à autre.

Et puis, parfois, c'était les larmes et les cris qui l'étouffaient. Il partait alors chercher du réconfort et de la stabilité auprès d'Odin. Odin, qui, débarrassé de ses devoirs de Roi, et de son titre de Père-de-Toute-Chose, s'autorisait plus de bienveillance et de familiarité avec son plus jeune fils. Loki se souvenait petit à petit de ce qu'il ressentait comme des injustices, mais il n'arrivait plus à haïr son père qui faisait des efforts désormais.

Un an plus tard, il rejoignait avec Heimdall, la dernière caravane pour Darl. Ils y passèrent l'hiver, et parlèrent du futur ensemble, et quand le printemps arriva, les bracelets de Loki étaient totalement lisses. Alors il put entamer la dernière étape de sa reconstruction, et tenir sa promesse.

« Monsieur, Bifröst en formation au-dessus de la Tour. »


End file.
